lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby baboon/Main article
The baby baboon is a young male baboon. The baby baboon wandered away from his home in Mapango Cliffs and was attacked by Mzingo and his flock. Just in time, the Lion Guard saved him, and the baby baboon grew a strong attachment to Fuli. Kion tasked Fuli with returning the baby baboon to his parents, and though she struggled to get along with him at first, she eventually became very protective of him. Upon returning the baby baboon to his family, Fuli started to depart, but came back when the vultures returned to attack her charge. Together, Fuli and the baboons drove the flock off, and the baby baboon's mother thanked Fuli for saving her son's life. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Baboons!" After getting separated from his family, the baby baboon is chased by Mzingo and his flock. Just in time, the Lion Guard arrives and chases off the vultures, allowing the baby baboon time to rest. However, a wave of floodwaters sweeps him away, and Kion orders Fuli to rescue him. She does so, and the baby baboon clings to her gratefully. After the rescue, Fuli inquires about his fate, and Kion tells her to return him to the baboons in Nyani Grove. At first, Fuli is hesitant to undergo the task, but Kion comments that she is best fit for the job due to the baby baboon's attachment to her. Finally, Fuli relents and departs for Nyani Grove. Along the way, the baby baboon pulls at her ears and tail, and Fuli snaps at him to treat her more gently. Once the two arrive in Nyani Grove, Fuli presents the baby baboon to the leader of the baboons, who informs her that the infant belongs to the baboons of Mapango Cliffs. He then points her in the right direction, and Fuli laments having to travel so far. Despite this, she sets off with the baby baboon for his true home. While traveling, the baby baboon annoys Fuli with his loud chattering and finds a way to leap from her back into a tree. When she attempts to bring him back, he simply pelts her with fruit, and Fuli sings "Baboons!", in which she vents her frustration at the baby baboon. After the song, the two set off once more for Mapango Cliffs. In the meantime, Fuli has nearly reached Mapango Cliffs when she spots Mzingo and his flock circling overhead. While attempting to sneak around the vultures, Fuli and the baby baboon attract the flock's attention, and Fuli formulates a plan to throw them off the trail. With the baby baboon clinging to her underbelly, she approaches the vultures through a field of tall grass and tells them that she is simply out hunting. She then threatens to eat Mzingo, and the flock takes off in a hurry. With the vultures gone, Fuli reaches Mapango Cliffs, where the baby baboon jumps excitedly from her back and begins to climb the steep ridges. When he at last reaches the top, he is embraced by his mother, who is relieved to find him safe and sound. Satisfied with her work, Fuli starts to depart, but just then, Mzingo and his flock move in for the attack. Fuli scrambles up the side of the cliffs to reach the baboons, who begin to throw fruit at the vultures to buy her time. Mzingo orders his lackeys to get the baby baboon while he handles Fuli, but before he can hurt her, the baby baboon throws a fruit at him, allowing Fuli to jump down the cliffs and pin him to the ground. She orders Mzingo to call off his flock, and he does so, hurriedly racing away and leaving the baboons safe from harm. With the vultures gone, the baboons begin to chant Fuli's name, and the mother baboon thanks Fuli for saving her son, who clambers onto Fuli's back and repeats her favorite catchphrase, "Huwezi!" "Battle for the Pride Lands" Before Fuli leaves on her journey to the Tree of Life, an older baby baboon gives her a farewell hug. "Return to the Pride Lands" When Fuli returns to the Pride Lands with her friend, Azaad, the baby baboon and his troop hug her. Personality and traits Like most baboons, the baby baboon is mischievous and playful. He enjoys playing with Fuli, whether he is pulling her ears, trying to grab her tail, or pelting her with fruit. Despite this, he takes direction well in a crisis and is brave enough to attack Mzingo in the defense of his friend. Gallery 2016-09-25-00_48_44.png 2016-09-25-00_56_17.png 2016-09-25-01_01_04.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles